flasheadorasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Lindsay Finnigan
Biography Madeleine Lindsay Finnigan, better known as Maddie or Finnigan's sister, was born on the 1st Juanary of 1997. She was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, UK. She studied at Hogwarts, where she was sorted in Gryffindor because of her bravery and love for what is good and right. She has a brother, Seamus Finnigan. They don't really get on well, but as brothers and sister they have to be together. Her mother is a witch and her father a muggle. Maddie's dad died when she was a child in an accident and her mother had to raise her and her brother alone with help of their uncles. Maddie met her best friends Isabella Fletcher and Millie Granger at the Hogwarts Express. She also has a boy-friend, Dougie Poynter Maddie was a really nice girl and pretty smart, her grades at school were very good, even though in 3rd year she wasn't as good as she thought she was going to be in Muggle Studies. After she finished school, Maddie married Harry Judd, who has been her boyfriend since she was 14. They both moved to Essex, where Harry leaved and they had two children: Christopher Steven Judd and Carrie Lindsay Judd. Relationships 'Maddie and Bella' Maddie first met Isabella Fletcher when she was 11 at the Hogwarts Express. They sat together and they becomes really good friends. But after some time, Maddie started disliking Isabella because she was sorted in Slytherin. *''Maddie '"We can't be friends Bella, or I should say Fletcher" *Bella '"Maddie! Don't call me Fletcher! please, we can be friends..." '' After a fight, Bella and Maddie didn't talked for months until Bella covered her because Maddie said things she shouldn't have said. Bella got detention instead of Maddie and they started being friends again. After some time, in 4th year, Isabella and Maddie became best friends and they had a really good relationship, considering that Dougie Poynter, Bella's boyfriend, was Maddies best friend and Harry Judd was Bella's best friend. Yeasr went by and they both finished school and they got married with the love of their lives. They could keep being friends and their sons Christopher Judd (Maddie's son) and Rose Weasley (Bella's daughter) had an speciall friendship which ended in love. 'Maddie and Millie' Maddie Finnigan and Millie Granger met at the train. Maddie was trying to tie her shoe and Millie helped her. They talked for some time and they become really good friends. Millie was sorted in Gryffindor, so it was easy for both of them to countinue being friends. Their realtionship is strong and a lot of fun, they care about each other opinion and they love to be together, even though Millie spends most of her time studying and hanging out with her boyfriend Thomas Fletcher. They fight very often but they always end up being friends again. 'Dougie and Maddie' Maddie met Dougie Poynter in Herbology class in 2th year. Dougie was playing and bothering the Gryffindor kids and he accidentaly hit Maddie with his wand. Maddie reacted badly and she insulted him and they both got detention and 5 points less from each house (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor). *''Maddie "Oh you are an idiot! I've never had detention before! Thank you, whoever you are."'' *''Dougie "My name is Dougie, Dougie Poynter, and you were the one who said Fuc..."'' *''Maddie "Don't repeat it!"'' Some months later they becamed good friends. In 4th year, Dougie started dating Isabella Fletcher and Maddie started dating Harry Judd, Dougie's best friend since his first time at school. After that, they were colser than ever and they spended much of their time together, of course as friends. In 7th year, Dougie died before the Hogwarts Batle. Maddie was told this 1 month after his death. Maddie was almost as lost as Bella was, her best friends died and she couldn't even say good-bye, but she knew Dougie would have like her to continue her life and to be happy with her friends. Physical appearence Maddie has l ong wavy blondish brown hair with straight bangs. She has brown small eyes and a beautiful smile. She loves to spend hours in front of the mirror and she is very good looking. She loves wearing colourful colther when she's on holidays and she's very funny and nice. Other facts She loves sports and she hates being alone. She gets angry easily but she's a really nice girl. Her friends said "sometimes she's a bit... rought but we still love her. She is very understanding, smart and funny, we love being her friends".